<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Колдун by ChajnayaChashka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986747">Колдун</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, PWP without Porn, магия, оборотень</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Колдуну скучно и немного одиноко, а еще пора бы поужинать.</p><p>Написано на кинк-фест. Заиграны:<br/>Разница в возрасте.<br/>Насильственное причинение удовольствия.<br/>Оборотни.<br/>Первый раз.<br/>В каком-то смысле Игры с едой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gianluigi Buffon/Ivan Rakitić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Колдун</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — драгоценная Tod in Venedig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джиджи вошёл в хижину, преувеличенно кряхтя, отряхнул снег с меховых унт и рассмеялся.</p><p>— Так ты действительно превратишься в глубокого старика, — попенял он себе и бросил тушку лиса на пол около кухонного стола, — если будешь увлекаться самодеятельностью даже без зрителей.</p><p>Колдун, по мнению местных жителей, и должен быть глубоким стариком с седой бородой и грозным взглядом. Взгляд у Джиджи выходил вполне грозным, если нахмуриться, бороду он терпеть не мог, но компромисс в виде щетины — перец с солью — вполне удовлетворил запросы невзыскательной публики. Для этих людей он был всегда. Его знали их отцы и деды, так что всё было в этом мире на своих местах.</p><p>Джиджи скучал по более теплым краям, оливам, цветам, которые уже распустились бы сейчас там, где он когда-то развлекался созданием прекрасных мраморных статуй и картин, напоминавших барельефы: так густо и выпукло ложились масляные мазки. Бывало и оживлял свои творения... Впрочем, дело прошлое. Он прижился здесь, среди лесов, и, увы, сугробов — даже сейчас, когда календарь вовсю отсчитывает весну.</p><p>Воспоминания о далёком южном солнце отозвались неясным томлением во всём теле, но Джиджи только хмыкнул, скинул у порога шубу, оставшись в штанах мягкой кожи и свободной полотняной рубахе, и обратил всё внимание на свой будущий ужин. Припасов хватало, но захотелось свежатины. Самому бегать по лесу статус не позволял (или банальная лень), выманивать зверушек колдовством Джиджи твёрдо считал аморальным и прибегал к такому только пару раз в редкие голодные времена. Кусок потом в горло не лез, честно говоря. </p><p>Лиса ему принёс ястреб — не то чтобы ручной, скорее, их связывала странная дружба. Джиджи предпочёл бы кролика, но мясо есть мясо.</p><p>Потянувшись к полке, чтобы взять нож, Джиджи даже не услышал, а почуял движение за спиной.</p><p>— Стоять, — негромко произнес он и обернулся.</p><p>Лис очень напоминал одну из старых скульптур Джиджи. Весь — движение, устремлённое к свободе, застывшее мгновение — рыжая стрелка компаса, указывающая на дверь, — даже хвост не стелился по половицам, а летел параллельно полу.</p><p>— Смотри-ка, живёхонек, — вслух удивился Джиджи, присаживаясь рядом.</p><p>При ближайшем рассмотрении лис оказался крупным — крупнее тех, что обычно шастали неподалёку, — гладким, с роскошной зимней шерстью, блестевшей в свете свечей. Странно светлые — то ли серые, то ли зеленоватые глаза — совершенно не лисий цвет — напряжённо следили за правой рукой Джиджи, и он осознал, что всё ещё держит нож для разделки.</p><p>— Больно ты умный. — Джиджи погладил лиса и, отложив нож, начал внимательно ощупывать бока, шею, забираясь под живот, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.</p><p>— А, вот оно что... — Джиджи нащупал нужную точку и прошептал заклинание.</p><p>Превращение прошло мгновенно: невидимая волна исказила пространство и оставила в руках Джиджи человеческое тело. Почти человеческое.</p><p>Молодой парень с уже знакомыми серо-зелёными глазами, носом с отчётливой горбинкой и русыми — в золото — длинноватыми волосами человеком определённо не был. Даже если бы Джиджи не видел превращения, не заметить лисий хвост было бы затруднительно. Имелись и другие, не столь заметные отличия. От шеи по позвоночнику сбегала узкая полоска светло-рыжей шерсти. Сейчас, пока оборотень стоял на четвереньках, всё ещё обездвиженный, было не видно, но Джиджи знал, что такая же дорожка идёт от пупка до паха, расползаясь в полянку мягкого меха. А ещё... Джиджи подвинулся и бесцеремонно приподнял хвост, игнорируя утробное рычание. О, да. Два пушистых шарика при абсолютно человеческом члене вполне пристойного размера.</p><p>Давешнее томление вернулось и с новой силой ударило под дых или даже ниже. Джиджи остро осознал, что всю долгую зиму был один: снега навалило столько, что привычные посетители напрочь перевелись.</p><p>— А я ведь собирался тебя съесть, — сообщил он вставая, и снимая рубаху, — сейчас даже лучше было бы: мяса больше.</p><p>Оборотень не сводил с него глаз и, когда Джиджи стал снимать штаны, попытался дёрнуться — мускулы под светлой кожей ходили ходуном.</p><p>— Но ты не бойся! — Джиджи отбросил штаны на довольно неуместное в общей убогой обстановке роскошное кресло и скинул неизбежные в этом проклятом климате подштанники. — Я уже передумал. Ты мне поможешь по-другому. Да не нервничай, ко мне за этим самым из всех окрестных деревень ходят. Кому от девственности избавиться безболезненно, кому — от венца безбрачия, а кому просто демона сладострастия унять. Да какой там демон — банальнейший недотрах. И живут потом долго и счастливо. И девочки, и мальчики. Особенно мальчики — им вообще сложно: такое их тёмные старейшины не особо одобряют.</p><p>Подвижное лицо оборотня выражало живейшее сомнение, и Джиджи рассмеялся уже немного хрипло — член в его руке быстро отзывался и на ласки, и на картину перед глазами:</p><p>— Первый раз что ли? Ничего, уже март, у вашего племени всё равно скоро гон, а уж ты кого-то или кто-то тебя — какая, по большому счёту, разница.</p><p>Джиджи не торопился. Крякнув, перетащил оборотня поближе к всегда горящему безо всяких дров очагу, на медвежью шкуру, обошёл, рассматривая и вновь поглаживая себя. В серо-зелёных глазах ему почудилась искра. Джиджи ухмыльнулся, уселся в кресло напротив, откинулся, расставив ноги шире. Вспомнил нужное заклинание и сделал рукой сложный жест.</p><p>Оборотень крупно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал невидимые пальцы, повторяющие движения Джиджи. Сам Джиджи прошёлся ладонями от шеи к груди и, прижмурившись, сжал соски, потирая и выкручивая. Удивлённый вздох побудил его одной рукой провести по члену, легко сжать мошонку, тронуть влажную головку, погладить бёдра с внутренней стороны, продолжая второй попеременно справа и слева щекотать и пощипывать. Открыв глаза, Джиджи смог насладиться зрелищем: оборотень прикусывал губы, из горла вырывалось еле слышное поскуливание, на скулах горел румянец. Джиджи сжал кулак вокруг члена, ритмично двигая, и оборотень, сдавшись, застонал, часто дыша через нос.</p><p>— Тише, милый, потерпи немного... — Джиджи встал, но невидимые руки не отпустили свою жертву, продолжая гладить, надавливать и щекотать.</p><p>Джиджи щёлкнул пальцами, самодовольно заметив:</p><p>— Теперь ты чист, как новорождённый. И внутри, и снаружи. А то в этом диком краю понятия не имеют о гигиене. — Он встал на колени перед оборотнем, проводя членом по его губам, давая почувствовать свой запах. — План такой: сначала ты сделаешь хорошо мне, потом я сделаю хорошо нам обоим, а потом посмотрим. Если ты мне понравишься, может, я и не съем тебя. Открой рот.</p><p>Полюбовавшись послушно (а куда денешься! — магия) распахнутым ртом и ниточкой слюны, Джиджи скомандовал:</p><p>— Шире, а то у вашего брата зубы слишком острые, горло расслабь, — и наконец толкнулся глубоко в глотку, постанывая, наслаждаясь тем, как становится тесно, когда оборотень судорожно сглатывает. Провел по щеке с едва ощущающимся пухом, почесал за ухом, не прекращая медленных движений. Оборотень смотрел... странно. Слёзы выступали, затуманивая всё ярче проявляющуюся зелень, но не было видно ни страха, ни отвращения. Может быть, потому, что невидимые пальцы по мысленному приказу в том же ритме скользили по его члену...</p><p>— Ох, похоже я останусь без лисьего рагу сегодня, — проворчал Джиджи, с трудом заставив себя остановиться. Спохватившись, добавил: — Рот-то закрой, — вытирая слюну с покрасневших губ.</p><p>Не вставая, Джиджи переполз оборотню за спину. Подцепил кончик хвоста, проведя им себе по груди, животу, обернул вокруг влажного члена, довольно выдыхая:</p><p>— Люблю оборотней. Правда, у нас всё больше кошки: пумы, леопарды, такой роскоши у них нет. — Джиджи болтал уже бездумно, тёрся членом о мех, сжимал в ладони пушистые горячие яйца, перекатывая, с удовольствием слушая стоны, всё более высокие, будто вот-вот грозившие превратиться в лисье тявканье.</p><p>Наигравшись, Джиджи почувствовал, как оборотень напрягся, и строго приказал:</p><p>— Не кончать! Всё только начинается, — убрал руки невидимых помощников, затаив дыхание, развёл ягодицы, отфыркиваясь от лезущего в нос хвоста, в конце концов заставив его стоять свечкой. Розовый анус в обрамлении нежно-рыжей шерсти был плотно сжат, и Джиджи, не удержавшись, лизнул, хихикнув в ответ на удивлённое невнятное восклицание, и принялся за дело всерьёз, пробуя на вкус, проникая внутрь, беззастенчиво сжимая ладонями задницу, разводя половинки ещё шире.</p><p>— Можно было бы и магией... — Джиджи, оторвавшись, зачерпнул густое масло из возникшей рядом плошки — Но так интереснее.</p><p>Скользкие пальцы почти без труда проталкивались, расслабляя мускулы, находя внутри точки, о которых оборотень, судя по вскрикам, и не подозревал. Джиджи действовал терпеливо, хотя член уже болезненно ныл от желания.</p><p>— Будет немного больно. Но недолго. Я мог бы убрать боль совсем, но тогда удовольствие будет не таким ярким, поверь мне. — Джиджи, уняв нетерпение, неумолимо, постепенно продавливал сопротивление мышц, прислушиваясь к дыханию оборотня. — Расслабься и опустись на локти.</p><p>Полностью войдя, Джиджи лишь немного покачивался взад-вперёд, позволяя привыкнуть и прикидывая угол, который позволит получить максимум удовольствия им обоим, а потом осторожно вышел наполовину и толкнулся обратно, не разрешая себе сразу ускорять темп, чтобы насладиться теснотой и жаром, стонами, гладкой кожей под руками, щекочущим мехом хвоста, зажатого между их телами, когда Джиджи наклонился чтобы дотянуться и сжать зубы на загривке, отмечая. Ему казалось, что оборотень подаётся ему навстречу, но, конечно, это иллюзия, он почти полностью обездвижен, хотя думать о том, что им обоим нравится происходящее, было приятно. Джиджи скользнул одной рукой оборотню под живот, находя член:</p><p>— Я готов каждый день оставаться без ужина ради... Ох, ты такой... Интересно, есть ли у тебя имя? Я бы хотел звать тебя по имени... Говорят, у вас есть своя магия? Чёрт, никто из тех, с кем я... тебе и в подмётки не годились... Оборотни часто просто полуживотные, но есть и не менее... не ме...не...е разумные, чем мы... а ты?</p><p>Джиджи не ждал ответа, толкаясь все быстрее... Он уже собирался разрешить оборотню кончить, когда тот коротко взвыл, член в руке Джиджи дёрнулся, разбрызгивая остро пахнущее семя. Удивляться не было времени, стенки так спазматически сжимались вокруг его собственного члена, что Джиджи кончил следом, не сдерживая стонов.</p><p>Вытерев руку о шкуру, Джиджи собрался подняться, но неведомая сила налетела, опрокидывая, и он обнаружил себя лежащим на спине. Оборотень, улыбаясь от уха до уха, оседлал Джиджи, прижав его руки, низко склонился, чувствительно куснул в шею действительно очень острыми зубами и сипло сообщил:</p><p>— Меня зовут Иво.</p><p>Поёрзал, щекоча хвостом и прижимаясь твердокаменно стоящим членом, будто и не было предыдущего часа:</p><p>— Продолжим? Если ты будешь так же хорош, колдун, я, может быть, и не съем тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>